


A Very Merry Christmas

by MCreates



Series: All I dream is you [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCreates/pseuds/MCreates
Summary: Sanji and Usopp go their annual christmas party with their friends where news gets out.





	A Very Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that my writing is terrible

Christmas morning was very slow. Sanji wanted to stay in bed to cuddle with his, now fiance. Usopp gave in even though he hated starting his days late, especially when they were going out. It was a tradition for the group to have a, kind of secret santa, and a christmas party. This year everyone would head to Zoro and Luffy's house.  
After much distraction from the blonde, the two finally got ready to head out. Sanji bought Zoro a bottle of his favorite, and somewhat expensive, sake. Usopp built Brook a music box that played a snippet of Bink's Brew, he had worked on it nonstop for many weeks.  
When they finally arrived, they greeted everyone and apologized for their lateness.  
Zoro was sitting lazily on the couch that faced away from the dining room, watching 'How the Grinch stole Christmas', after Luffy and Chopper kept begging for him to put it on.  
Sanji walked up to the back of the couch, "Hey mosshead it's your brother!" pointing to the second mosshead on the screen.  
"What!?" Zoro quickly turned around, only to get a bottle of sake thrown at him, which he nearly dropped. "It's about time you showed up, I thought you'd ditch the party", he had already gotten to work on opening the bottle.  
"I'm not that much of an ass you know."  
After taking a few gulps Zoro was about to shoot back another insult, until he saw something shiny on the other man's hand. "What's that on your hand?", he made a gesture with his bottle.  
Sanji had almost completely forgotten about the ring when they arrived. "Oh. Yeah, huh." He turned his back to Zoro, to walk towards Usopp who was still by the doorway, explaining to Chopper how the music box worked, while Brook was in the bathroom.  
Holding him by the shoulder, he whispered to the younger man, "Hey, do you think we should tell everyone now?”  
Brook appeared and gave a hearty laugh, "Sanji, Usopp you're finally here!"  
"Yeah, sorry about that, Sanji here wouldn't let me get out of bed."  
"Yohoho! That's alright.”  
"Anyways, here's your gift." Usopp gave him the present that he worked hard on.  
The taller man took off the wrapping to reveal a small box, he opened the box and was surprised when he heard his favorite song play. "Yohohoho! It's perfect! Thank you very much!" Brook was very happy and thankful to say the least.  
"Gotta say, for someone who's never made anything like a music box, it turned out really well." Sanji slung his arm around his partner's shoulders.  
"Yes it is quite beautiful." He was about to look down to his gift, when something caught his eye. "Yohoho, that wouldn't be an engagement ring I see?" He had a joking tone.  
Sanji brought his arm back to look at said ring, "Actually, it is."  
"WHAAT?" rang from the other side of the room. Nami ran over quicker than they could register it even being her. She reached for Usopp's hand to look at the ring. It was a silver band with two beautiful brown diamonds going across in a dash with one topaz separating them and vise versa for Sanji. "And when did this happen?" Nami asked after she examined both bands.  
"Just last night actually."  
As Nami continued interrogating the pair Brook remembered that he had Sanji's gift. "Sorry, to interrupt. Sanji, here's your gift." He handed him a rectangular box. "I'm hoping you can try it on right now since I wasn't too sure on your size."  
"Oh, sure. I'll give it a go."

As soon as Sanji opened the box and got a good look at the suit, he regretted everything.

He hesitantly walked out of the bathroom , trying not to get anyone's attention, which would be very difficult when he was wearing a bright red suit with snowmen and christmas trees littered through it, a tie to match, and a white button up shirt underneath.  
Of course, the first to bear witness to this sight was the mosshead, who gave him a good laugh saying the only thing he needed was a bow to complete the christmas present look. He saw Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy running around. All three poking fun and laughing a bit.  
Usopp gave him the most mercy, saying that he looked good, "What about me? What do you think of my deer costume?" He was wearing an antler headband with a dab of black on his long nose.  
He had never been more grateful for confessing his feelings to the other man all those years ago, than in this moment watching that same man run around in a homemade deer costume.

 

The two finally made it back home after spending most of the day with their friends. They were exhausted from all the fun they had, and the announcement went so well. The two are so glad they have such amazing and loving friends who'll support them through everything. It's amazing to be around such positivity and love constantly. Speaking of love...  
When the two arrived back home, Sanji was very clingy, hugging and kissing his future husband when they walked inside.  
"How much did you drink?" asked a slightly annoyed Usopp.  
"Not very much, since when we first got there." He continued caressing.  
"Is there a reason you're bugging me?" Usopp pulled the other man away so he can look at his face.  
"Well, I've one last Christmas present before the days up", Sanji said with a grin.  
"And I wonder what that could be?" Usopp chuckled as the two shared a passionate kiss. 

 

The morning sun peeked through the curtains, illuminating the dark room.  
Sanji stirred before Usopp. He turned to look at the clock, 8 am. Well it's a good thing they won't be doing much of anything later in the day.  
He turned to his left to see his sleeping beauty laying on his side. Unruly curls covering his back and part of his face. He moved the hair that was in the way to see more of that peaceful face. The younger man felt the hand brush across the top of his head.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you from your slumber." Sanji was laying on his side, facing his fiancee.  
"It's fine. I could feel myself waking up anyways." Usopp said as he flipped on his back and began to stretch. He gave a long tired sigh, then he felt the soreness around his thighs, middle and back. "I need to find some remedy or something to prevent this soreness from happening." He rubbed his back for dramatic effect.  
"Well it's really simple, just stop begging for more." The older man gave a devilish grin.  
"You could also do your part and be a little more careful and gentle on my fragile frame."  
"You're the one encouraging me."  
Usopp grumbled while the blonde pulled him closer. Sanji chuckled as he took his lover's hand and fiddled with the ring. Finally after almost 6 years of being together, they'll be with each other for the rest of their lives. The next 60 or so years with the man he loves the most. "Hey so, I know it's a little early to be saying this but, if we could, would you want to have kids?"  
He caught Usopp off guard. "I mean, I've never really thought of that. I always imagined it'd be the two of us.."  
Some men are born with a gene that allows them to bear children of their own. Usually the gene will be 'dormant' until a certain point in life, it may come sooner or much later for some, men get tested for this gene when they take tests for STDs. They've only briefly discussed children when getting their tests.  
"Don't worry about it too much. We're barely engaged, we don't have to think that far into into the future, especially since we've never really talked about it. Besides marriages doesn't require you to have children, so if you don't want to that's ok too. It was just a question since I've noticed you're really good with kids."  
"You think i'm good with kids?" Usopp felt like shrinking.  
"I've always noticed that trait about you. Even though you're twenty two you have such a way being around younger people. Especially kids, you read them like a book."  
"I hung out with a group of kids until I met Luffy and all of you, I mean like little kids, they were in elementary school while we were in middle school. I guess I've just had it better with little snot nosed goblins, huh?" He turned to smile at the blonde.  
"So I take that as a maybe?"  
"We can talk about it more later, right now I wanna cuddle, my backsides’ all sore from last night.”  
Sanji could only chuckle as the brunette got comfortable laying his head on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> So i described the thing really bad so just imagine it like this --/-- and sanjis like this --\\--  
> Also their names are engraved on the inside so when they take it off they'll see the others name imprinted on their finger for a bit UWU (i would imagine Usopp working and having to take it off and he looks at his hand and sees a small 'Sanji' on his finger)  
> Anyways I meant for this to get out on my birthday but I was busy so, happy new years  
> I plan on writing a lot more (since i could really improve it) cuz i have A LOT of ideas that need to go  
> Sorry if it was inconsistent and a bit of a mess, it's a learning experience


End file.
